Stripper by Accident
by StarLovely
Summary: 18 year old Bella is forced to dance at a strip club by her abusive boyfriend James.What happens when a new family moves into town. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS MY SECOND ATTEMPT AT A STORY AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AS MUCH AS YOU LIKED THE OTHER ONE AND I HOPE YOU GUYS GIVE ME FEED BACK ON THIS ONE AND TELL ME HOW TO IMPROVE IT.**

**SUMMARY:18 year old Bella is forced to dance at a strip club by her abusive boyfriend happens when a new amily moves into town and the gorges new kids inroll at her High School and a certain bronzed hair god takes interest in happens when he finds wht she works in and what will James do?**

**CHAPTER 1**

**BPOV**

How did I get myself in this mess? One day my life is perfectly fine and the next I'm falling head over heels for the new guy. Something that could not happen because I have a boyfriend and he'll kill me if he knows that I like someone else. My name is Isabella Swan and I'm the stupidest and clumsiest person to walk this earth. I moved out of my house to live with my boyfriend James when I was just 15 years old (Claiming I was in LOVE and that nobody understood us) and he was 23 years old. I am 18 years old now and his 4 years away from 30.I attend Forks High and after school I'm obligated to dance at a filthy strip club that James owns. I hate having to work there because the only people that ever go in there are filthy men from towns nearby and on Wednesday nights it woman's night and I also have work there that day . But there's no way I can tell James I don't want to work there because the time I did tell him he hit me. James has never hit me since and I'm hoping he never does again. To be honest I don't think I like him all that much anymore now that I've lived with him a few years he's lost his gentlemen charm he's doesn't treat me like the princess I use to be for him. Although I've lived with him for 3 years we've never had sex and I'm glad I want my first time to be with some special someone who loves me, even though he insist we never gone that far I've giving him blow jobs and we've done more things but we've never gone farther than that. Recently a new family moved into the small town of Forks they are a rich family the young couple have 5 adopted teenage kids. I have no idea why they would choose a town so small when they have so much money but I'm glad they did.

One of the youngest is my age and his name is Edward he has bronze messy hair and green eyes he has a twin sister named Alice she has jet black spiky hair and dark blue eyes she is short and she is absolutely gorges. They have another step sister named Rosalie she 18 years old and she's the kind of girl that makes you self-conscious when you look at her she is blond, tall, curvy and has light blue eyes. She has a twin brother named Jasper and he is also Alice's boyfriend he has dirty blond chin length hair and green eyes and last but not least is Emmett he is Rosalie's boyfriend he has black curly hair, with a butterscotch color for his eyes and dimples when he smiles. They all keep to themselves don't talk much to anyone but all the girls are after Edward and I can't blame them he's really cute and after all he is single. He sits next to me in biology class and he actually speaks to me and I'm surprised at how interested in my life he is. When I get a chance I to ask him questions about himself and I can tell his life is much more interesting than mine he mostly talks about Carlisle and Esme his foster parents but I never have asked about his really parent I don't want him to think am nosy.

I was now just arriving at school actually looking forward to a day at school and I knew I was crazy simply thinking of the way everybody treated me everyone says I'm a whore why because I live with my boyfriend although I'm glad they don't know where I work. From across the lot I could see Edward's shiny Volvo and I could see him leaning on it looking across the lot at ME. My head must really be bad he was probably looking at someone else that my truck is blocking that's possible right. He was wearing some black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt that was not tight but tight enough to show his muscles. By his side was his twin sister Alice's she was wearing a denim skirt that fit her mid-thigh with a blue squared long sleeve shirt and some cute black boots with a black flower at their side. I turned my head quickly before they noticed me staring it's already bad enough that I blocked Edward of looking at what he was looking at before. I quickly turned the truck off and got my jacket and my backpack. I was wearing some gray short shorts with a gray V-neck shirt and gray and white Vans. James made me where short skirts and short shorts so I could bring more customers into the bar. I didn't really mind it but I felt kind of uncomfortable wearing this to school they already called me a whore. But the point is even though he's the one that says I should wear this I have to buy everything with my money. I was so distracted by my own thoughts that I didn't hear when someone came behind me until they pushed me down I started to feel the tears pooling in my eyes and suddenly my only desire was to stay hear all day on the cold, hard floor. I could feel a sting on my right knee so I turned around to look at my knee and sure enough there was blood there. I started to get dizzy and my vision started to blur. All of a sudden there was a tissue in front of my face.

"Here take it." I reached out and took it carefully just in case this was all a trick. When I was sure it was no trick I put it over my bloody knee. "My name is Alice you must be Bella."

I was stunned that she knew my name. How is that possible? Maybe she did just come over to make fun of me.

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh that's easy Edward talks non-stop about you. Oh my where are my manners here let me help you up."

"Edward talks about me."

"Of course every day he has something new about you. You should see the guys are going crazy they are actually starting to hate you."

"Yeah everybody hates me." I could feel the tears forming my eyes in my eyes. I hate that I was so sensible it made it easy to see how weak I was.

"Oh no Bella I didn't mean it that way I mean there getting tired of hearing so much about you but not meet you they would really like to meet you. Here come with me so you can meet them. I really love your outfit too bad it's ruined."

"What do you mean?"

"Well yeah look at it's all dirty."

"Oh don't worry about it. It happens a lot."

"You fall a lot." I couldn't understand her curiosity about me. She was just like her brother Edward why would she like to know about me.

"Well yeah, but most of the time I'm pushed down by someone. That's why I always have an extra change in my car."

"Why do they push you down?"

"I don't know." It was true I never did anything to anyone so they could hate me. All of a sudden I started getting pushed down. I went from being invisible to being a target for everyone.

"Wait, did you say where going to go meet you family."

"Yeah"

"NO, no, no, no. I can't do that."

"Why not" I could see she was confused as to why I reacted like this when I realized we were going to meet her family.

"What if they don't like me, What if they hate me the instant they see me, I'd rather stay invisible to them if you don't mind I don't want to add to my list of people pushing me down…." I was rambling now what I was saying didn't even make sense anymore.

"Don't worry Bella that won't happen if Edward and me like you I'm sure the rest will love you. Plus since we've heard so much about you Rosalie is really excited about meeting you." Alice had her tiny hands on my shoulders making me look at her.

"Alice I can…."

"Please Bella." Just then she have me some puppy dog eyes that I couldn't resist.

"Ok fine."

"Thank you, Thank you."

"But can I at least change first. I at least want to make a good impression."

"Ok" she grabbed my hand and started leading back to my truck. I felt like we've been friends for years even though I just met her a few minutes ago. When we got to my truck I opened it up quickly and stuffed my extra change of clothes in my backpack. I was glad I was half an hour early if I would have been late I wouldn't have had time to change. When we got in the bathrooms Alice quickly shoved me into a bathroom stall. She really was anxious for meet her family.

I changed into a red layered skirt that went down to my mid-thigh with a white spaghetti strap shirt with another red spaghetti shirt on top with the word SEXY on it. I even changed my sock to some white ones with my red and white Vans.

"Oh Bella you look so pretty you really do prepare yourself."

"Well yeah like I said it happens a lot so I have to. I learned this when someone pushed me down and my pants ripped."

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it Alice I'm used to it."

"No Bella nobody should get used to this."

"Its fine Alice don't worry about it. Now let's hurry if you want me to meet you family we only have 15 minutes left." I was trying to change the subject I didn't want to talk about this if we did I would just end up crying and I didn't want that.

"Ok fine, but we WILL talk about this."

"Ok fine." By now we were in the parking lot walking toward her family. I realized as we got closer I got more and more nervous. My palms started sweating and my legs where shaking and it seemed like suddenly I couldn't walk but I was forcing to do it and that it was coming out weird. When where right in front of them I could feel my cheeks burning.

"Hey Bella" It was Edward that broke the silence that was killing me.

"Hey Edward"

"Ok Bella this is Rosalie, Emmett, and my Jazzy."

"Nice to meet you all"

"FINALLYWE GET TO MEET YOU BELLA EDDIE HERE TALKS SO MUCH ABOUT YOU I WAS GETTING TIRED OF NOT METTING YOU. YOU SOUND LIKE A GREAT PERSON." Emmett rushed toward me and trapped me in a huge bear hug.

"Yeah….thanks…..I…..can't…breathe."

"Oh yeah sorry." After everyone said hi to me we talked for the remainder of the time we had left. When the bell rand Edward walked me to class and I couldn't keep the smile off my face on the way.

The rest of the day went great I managed to stay out of the way of everyone and Edward also walked me to all my classes. At lunch they invited me to sit with them and I felt so carefree been with them. For once in my life time I felt like a teenager. After school Edward walked me to my car and gave a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before helping me on to my truck. After he walked away I instantly felt down again I knew what I had to do now I had to keep my happy mask on and go dance. James strip club was just 5 minutes outside of town so I was there by 2:15 the exact time my shift started everyday including Sundays. As I walked in there was already people there and girls dancing already I hurried to the dressing rooms to change but James caught me first.

"Hey babe I was hoping to see you before you shift started there some new things going on in the club." He had his arms wrapped around me and was nibbling on my neck.

"What new things."

"Ok so listen closely because I'll only say it once we now have these services Private dance which includes Table dances, Lap daces, and Bed daces. We also have private rooms where you also dance naked like on stage but you give you customers blow jobs, have sex (but of course you won't be doing because you're a virgin and your waiting for a special moment.),but you can rum your private with their private to get them have a good time. They are also aloud to touch you any way they want. Now we have service for parties when they want service it's the same thing as a private except you go to their house, and many more thing you'll learn on the way. Are we understood?"

"But…."he cut me off before I could get started

"I don't want any complaining. So do you understand everything?"

"Yes."

"Ok good go change now." I hurried to the dressing rooms holding tears down. This nightmare was just about to get worse.

Once in the dressing rooms I changed into a dark pink corseted shirt that fit me tightly and showed some of my breast this shirt went with some dark pink booty shorts, and some knee-high boots. I then fixed my hair down soft my make-up I put on mascara, eye-liner, and light pink eye shadow. Then I went to sit on the couch to wait my turn. While I waited for my turn I thought about Edward and what he would think of me when he found out what I worked in that instantly brought tears to my eyes that I dried instantly so it didn't ruin the make-up.

When it was my turn I walked up on stage and Naughty Girl by Beyoncé started playing. I started by doing some tricks on the pole and then went on to removing all my clothes. Since this was a corseted shirt I had to ask one of the customers to help me so I chose the youngest guy I saw that was close buy and walked up to him and leaned down to ask for help.

"HEY HOT STUFF YOU MIND HELPING ME WITH THIS SHIRT ITS KIND OF UNCOMFORTABLE."I said is the sexiest voice I could manage.

"Sure think hottie." He immediately started to undo the lace on my corset he was done in a matter of seconds.

"THANKS I HOPE TO SEE YOU LATER." I told him before I walked away with a wink when I was in the middle of the stage again I let the corset drop.

I then walked over to the pole and started doing some more things on there. Then I stopped and dropped my shorts and was left in just the my thong which I immediately dropped after then I went back to the pole and started grinding on when it nearly the end of the song I walked to the front of the stage kneeled down and opened my arms and the water flew down on me. When the water stopped falling I quickly got up picked up my clothes and walked off stage. I hurried to the dressing rooms to blow dried my hair because I had another act in half an hour but meanwhile had to serve drinks. While I was blow drying my hair James came in.

"Oh hear you are Bella."

"Oh I'm just going to fix myself up again and I'll start serving drinks."

"Don't worry about that Bella, You got lucky someone paid for a private room with you. He paid for a hole 5 hours with you."

"Oh but I have another act in half an hour." I was really trying to get out of this but it didn't look easy.

"Don't worry we'll have someone cover for you."

"Oh, ok let just get dressed again and fix my hair."

"Yeah, that's fine you customer already picked out your outfit hear." He threw at me an all-black outfit. "And please hurry up."

"Yeah"

"I almost forgot he wants you in a ponytail."

"Ok" after he heard my answer he walked out leaving me to dress I finished drying my hair and put it up in a high ponytail. Then straighten it so it looked longer. The I dressed in my outfit it was a black lace thong with a black mini skirt so short you could see my butt and a black lace bra and some black high heels. I then walked out to look for James so he could tell me where to go. I found him at the bar drinking a beer.

"James I'm ready."

"Oh baby you look so hot. I'm jealous we might need to borrow that outfit for home." He came and hugged me and planted a quick kiss on my lips. The kind of kiss that made my heart flutter but instead I felt nothing. He walked me to the back of the club where there where some doors some opened some closed. We came to the last door and it was closed I'm sure my customer was inside.

"Ok here's your room the customer is already here. I'll be right here in case you guys need something ok." He opened the door for me and the same guy who I had asked to help with my corset. "Here she is. I hope you enjoy." He was about to close the door but before he did he whispered to me. "Behave"

"We'll hey hottie I liked your act out there."

"Umm thanks, what do you want me to do?"

"Relax we have a lot of time but I guess I want a lap dance first, then a bed dance." After he said bed dance I actually looked at the room. It actually big it had a huge bed on the far right corner on the left corner there was a bar and in the middle of the room there was a coffee table with a big couch and two recliners.

I walked up to him and my hand on his shoulders and slowly started swaying my hips after a while of this I started swaying hips faster while one of his hands was on my waist and the other going up my skirt. Suddenly I turned around so I was facing the wall and both his hands where at my hips then I suddenly felt him pull me down on his lap.

"Grind on me baby."

I started grinding slowly on him but he grabbed me and started moving me faster when he was sure I would keep the speed he wanted he moved to grab my breast and rubbed them to the point where it stared hurting. I moaned in pain and in disgust but he took it the wrong way.

"Oh you like that….what's your name." for a minute I thought about that but then I came to the idea I had to tell him if not James would be mad.

"Isabella"

"Isabella nice name but you mind if I call you Bell."

"Nope" I could start to feel his erection in my inner thigh and was starting to get scared

"So you don't want to now mine."

"Of course I do"

"Laurent"

"Such a hot name" I hated to have to pretend that I was a whore.

"Ok Bell how about before I cum we move to the bed for my bed dance."

"Ok" I got and he grabbed my hand and led me to the bed.

He laid down and I sat on top of him and started grinding again while he took hold of my breast again. After a few more minutes he told me to get off and he pulled down his pants and boxers and took his shirt off.

"I'm ready for my blow job."

"You….you….want a blow job"

"Of course why wouldn't I want to feel your hot little mouth on my hard cock?"

"Ok"

I leaned down and put my mouth around his head and liked all the pre-cum off. I tasted so awful I wanted to throw up. I then grabbed his dick and took all I could until it hit the back of my throat.

"Oh fuck Bell this is so great you're so good with your fucken mouth." I kept sucking on it while I grabbed his balls and massaged them. "Oh I'm going to cum but I want you to swallow it all." All I could do was nod. When he finally came I had to swallow all the vile tasting liquid he squirted.

"Ok Bells now let me help you with your clothes." He pulled down my skirt along with my thong and undid my bra. By now he had a full erection again.

"Now let me fuck you." Once I heard those words I was immediately out of bed and pulling my skirt and bra on. I ran to the door and started screaming like I was crazy.

"JAMES, JAMES PLEASE HELP ME" He came in the door and knocked me to the ground I immediately got up and behind him.

"WHATS WRONG"

"He wants me to have sex with him" James turned around and glared at me.

"Can you excuse us for a minute please sir."

"Come with me Bella." He pulled me along with him and threw to the room next door and locked the door behind us. "Take your close off and lay down on your stomach on the bed."

"Why?"

"Just do what I'm telling you Bella." He started to take off his pant while I took off my skirt and bra and laid down on the bed. I'm going to show you what you can do with him.

He came and sat on top of me he then started jerking himself and when I he was erected him plunged into my anal without warning and started thrusting in and out of me.

"Please, please James stop." I could feel the tears pouring down my face but couldn't help it. After what seemed like hours he finally unloaded inside of me and got off me.

"Now I want you to go back to him give him a great time you only have a few hours with him left."

I just got up quietly got dressed and went back to the room went up to him and told him we could have anal sex but not anything more because I was a virgin so we did. For the remaining three hours he fucked me from behind over and over again.

"I'm hoping I can come back tomorrow Bells" He walked out and left me there lying wanting to die.

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF BELLA AND JAMES AND WHAT SHE HAS TO WORK FOR PLEASE REVIEW I PUT A LOT OF EFFORT INTO THIS THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK. **


	2. Chapter 2

**IM SORRY IM GOING TO TRY TO UPDATE EVERYDAY SATURDAY BUT I CAN'T PROMISE ANYTHING BECAUSE ME AND FAMILY TRAVEL A LOT AND I JUST STARTED SCHOOL AND IT TAKES A LOT OF MY TIME SO IM SORRY THAT IT'S TAKING ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO THANK MY BETA FOR THE GREAT WORK SHE DOES REVISING MY CHAPTERS.**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR GREAT WORK** **DeexLovelyxDeeDee! =) =P**

**THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO SAY FOR RIGHT NOW I HOPE YOU LOVE THIS CHAPTER AS MUCH AS YOU LOVED THE FIRST ONE.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**BPOV**

I got up slowly my body was killing there was not one inch that didn't hurt I couldn't believe what James had done to me and what he made me do yeah I had stayed a virgin but it didn't feel like it. I quickly got dressed I wanted to get out of this filthy place soon before I had to give someone another private but when I went outside the room James was waiting for me.

"There you are Bella let me tell you the customer was very happy with your work except for your little incident you did very good for your first time giving a private."

"Yeah, can I go home now?"

"Of course we can go home now just hurry up and get changed" I quickly went to the dressing room and dressed back into my clothes got my things and went to my truck.

Since James had his own car and I drove my truck to work we got to split up for a little while more before going home I had to stop by the grocery store to buy something to make for dinner. I turned my truck on and the song boulevard of broken dreams by green day blasted on the stereo. It's funny how I identify with this song everything that it talks about is exactly how I feel. I started singing to the song I knew every word to it.

**I walk a lonely road**

**The only one that I have ever known**

**Don't know where it goes**

**But it's only me, and I walk alone**

**I walk this empty street**

**On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

**When the city sleeps**

**And I'm the only one and I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk a...**

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

**'til then I walk alone**

**Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,**

**Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah**

**I'm walking down the line**

**That divides me somewhere in my mind**

**On the border line**

**Of the edge and where I walk alone**

**Read between the lines**

**What's fucked up when everything's alright**

**know I'm still alive and I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk a...**

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

**'til then I walk alone**

**Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah**

**Ah-ah, ah-ah**

**I walk alone**

**I walk a...**

**I walk this empty street**

**On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

**When the city sleeps**

**And I'm the only one and I walk a...**

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

**'til then I walk alone... **

After boulevard of broken dreams Last Friday by Katy Perry came on yeah I'm the kind person that likes all kinds of music so I knew the lyrics to this song also so to forget everything I sang

**There's a stranger in my bed,**

**There's a pounding my head**

**Glitter all over the room**

**Pink flamingos in the pool**

**I smell like a minibar**

**DJ's passed out in the yard**

**Barbie's on the barbeque**

**This a hickie or a bruise**

**Pictures of last night**

**Ended up online**

**I'm screwed**

**Oh well**

**It's a black top blur**

**But I'm pretty sure it ruled**

**Dam**

**Last Friday night**

**Yeah we danced on tabletops**

**And we took too many shots**

**Think we kissed but I forgot**

**Last Friday night**

**Yeah we maxed our credit cards**

**And got kicked out of the bar**

**So we hit the boulevard**

**Last Friday night**

**We went streaking in the park**

**Skinny dipping in the dark**

**Then had a menage a trois**

**Last Friday night**

**Yeah I think we broke the law**

**Always say we're gonna stop-op**

**Whoa-oh-oah**

**This Friday night**

**Do it all again**

**This Friday night**

**Do it all again**

**Trying to connect the dots**

**Don't know what to tell my boss**

**Think the city towed my car**

**Chandelier is on the floor**

**With my favorite party dress**

**Warrants out for my arrest**

**Think I need a ginger ale**

**That was such an epic fail**

**Pictures of last night**

**Ended up online**

**I'm screwed**

**Oh well**

**It's a blacked out blur**

**But I'm pretty sure it ruled**

**Last Friday night**

**Yeah we danced on tabletops**

**And we took too many shots**

**Think we kissed but I forgot**

**Last Friday night**

**Yeah we maxed our credit cards**

**And got kicked out of the bar**

**So we hit the boulevard**

**Last Friday night**

**We went streaking in the park**

**Skinny dipping in the dark**

**Then had a menage a trois**

**Last Friday night**

**Yeah I think we broke the law**

**Always say we're gonna stop-op**

**Whoa-oh-oah**

**This Friday night**

**Do it all again**

**This Friday night**

**Do it all again**

**Last Friday night**

**Yeah we danced on tabletops**

**And we took too many shots**

**Think we kissed but I forgot**

**Last Friday night**

**Yeah we maxed our credit cards**

**And got kicked out of the bar**

**So we hit the boulevard**

**Last Friday night**

**We went streaking in the park**

**Skinny dipping in the dark**

**Then had a menage a trois**

**Last Friday night**

**Yeah I think we broke the law**

**Always say we're gonna stop-op**

**Whoa-oh-oah**

**This Friday night**

**Do it all again**

**This Friday night**

**Do it all again**

Yeah singing always made me feel much better my mood shot up instantly. By now I was at the grocery store I decided to go with an easy dinner got the thing I needed to make spaghetti I also got some garlic bread to go with it. I made it home by 8:30 and started on dinner I was surprised to see James wasn't home yet I wonder we're he went at least this gave me time to make dinner. I was just finishing dinner when James came through the door.

"What took you so long it's already 9:30 I got here before you and I stopped at the grocery store"

"Oh just something I had to do before I came home." He came up behind me and hugged me I immediately smelled perfume on him.

"You smell like perfume"

"It must be yours" I slipped under his arms so I could look at him straight in the eyes.

"No James it's not I only have 1 perfume and I think I now it's sent"

"Well what do you want me to tell you?"

"Where were you" I knew I didn't feel anything for him anymore but I still didn't like the fact that he was another woman.

"At the club"

"Doing what" I was getting tired of his stupid answers

"Ok you want to know I WAS HAVING SEX WITH ONE OF THE STRIPPERS"

"You were cheating on me"

"Yes Bella a guy has to have sex once in a while and you weren't giving it to me"

"Well go back to your stripper because I'm leaving" I walked over to the hall way closet and got out my suitcases.

"You're not going anywhere"

"Watch me"

"You Bitch" He grabbed my arm roughly and made me look at him.

"Ow James your hurting, let me go I'm leaving"

"I said you not going not going anywhere" He let my arm go and slapped me so hard I ended up on the floor.

"You hit me" I got up slowly with tears in my eyes and kept packing my things.

"I'm sorry Bella please forgive me"

"No James you promised that you would never hit me again and if you did it today you could do it again any other day" I finished packing all my clothes, shoes and all my other things and was walking to the door when James called me. When I turned to look I couldn't believe what I saw.

James was bent down with tears in his eyes his hands were extended out to me and in them was a small velvet black box.

"Marry me Bella I love you more than my own life" I dropped my suitcases and walked up to him

"Are you serious James" I asked him with tears in my eyes.

"Of course Bella look I even you a ring from Tiffany's" I got up and opened the box for me inside was a shiny ring with a huge diamond and the band was made out of gold. It way to extravagant for me but he bought with love for me so I said the only thing I could.

"Yes I will marry you" The tears where running down my cheeks while I kissed him and this time they were tears of joy.

All of a sudden I didn't care that he hit me or cheated on me. Because maybe just maybe it was my fault he went and did a stripper because I wasn't giving him what he needed. Even though I still wasn't going to have sex with him until we're happily married. I know I said I didn't love him anymore but maybe now that were engaged I will realize that I am still love with him

**James P.O.V**

Ha stupid bitch fell for my getting married trick if I would have known it would have been so easy to keep her here I wouldn't have used the getting married thing until later. Maybe now that where engaged I can get her to do it with me.

**BPOV**

I kissed James again with more fresh tears in my eyes after a while of this James started to deepen the kiss he liked my bottom lip which I happily granted. He then grabbed my butt and I jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist never breaking the kiss. He carried me to our room and laid me on the bed well more like a mattress he never bought a bed said we didn't need one. He started to move his hands up my shirt and he rubbed my boobs while I ran my hands up his shirt to remove it. We always did this but since we never had sex I ended up giving him a blow job so this was normal. He pulled my shirt over my head and I did the same with his and we tossed them across the room. He came back down and we kept kissing while we kissed I got my hands down between us and unbuttoned his pants I started to pull them down and he helped by lifting his hips. When I was finished with his jeans he undid mine and pulled them off in one swift movement. When he laid back on top of me I could feel his erection on my thigh he undid my bra and massaged my breast and sucked on my nipples which immediately made my cum by now he had removed my underwear as well and had two fingers in me. I knew I couldn't make his little problem wait any longer so I rolled us over so I was on top of him. I slid down and pulled his boxers down and his erection popped out I immediately took him into my mouth.

"Oh god Bella"

I took all him all in my mouth this took years of practice and I finally got it while I was sucking on him I grabbed his balls and massaged them very lightly I scraped my teeth over his dick and he screamed in pleasure.

"Oh god Bella if you want to do this tonight you're going to have to stop now and come up here so we can get started" I was confused what did he want to do did he really think we're going to have sex with tonight.

"Umm James where not going to have sex"

"Why not" He looked kind of mad

"Because I want to wait till we're married"

"But now you know we're getting married"

"Either way I want to wait"

"Ok baby whatever you want." I was happy he accepted my decision so I put a little more effort into making him cum.

After we finished we took a shower together and I got dressed into my pj's they were light green shorts with words that say I love me in pink the tank top that went with it was the same color with big letters that said I love me on it. We then ate dinner and went to bed I finally got to rest from this bad evening because my morning was great.

The next morning when I woke up James was already gone like always so I was free to do what I wanted this morning before school. I took a long relaxing shower and got dressed for school. I wore some tight dark blue skinny jeans with a black tube top and a black vest on top. I put on my all black vans a long silver necklace, some silver hoop earrings and a heart shaped ring with fake diamonds on it. Since I wasn't hungry I just grabbed a granola bar and headed to toward school. When I made it there the parking lot was almost full I found a spot right next to Edwards Volvo and thought what the heck parking next to him doesn't mean anything. When I got out of my truck he was there leaning against his Volvo with a dozen red roses I immediately felt the need to cry but most of all jealousy toward the girl whose flowers they were. He walked up to me and did something I didn't expect he handed me the bouquet of flowers.

"For you"

"Me"

"Yeah"

"Thank you Edward" I walked back to my truck and put them in a cup of water I had in there.

"Umm Bella I have'nt ate breakfast I was wondering if you would like to come with me?"

"Yeah sure, were to?"

"I feel like a nice breakfast in port angeles"

"umm Edward we only have 30 minutes even if you drive fast we cant get back in time"

"Bella it's healthy to ditch one in a while"

"Well yeah I guess, fine I'll go with you"

"Great thanks"

We walked over to his volvo and he opened the passanger and helped me in the car like the gentlemen he is. He walked over to the drivers side and once inside he grabbed his ipod and played She will be loved by marron 5 one of my favorite songs.

"So"

"So"

"What do you want to talk about"

"Well we don't know aech other that well how about we play 20 questions"

"Yeah thats fine,ugghh"

"What whats wrong" I hadn't realized we were just outside of town and he was looking straight at James stripclub.

"I hate these fucking places there so disgusting I don't know why girls would want to work here" I felt my heart break at the instint I heard him say it my eyes filled with tears but i pushed them back I didn't want him to ask why I was crying. I don't know why it hurt so much for him to say that we had nothing to do with each other.

"Are you ok Bella?"

"Yeah I'm fine should we start with the game"

"Umm yeah you start" We asked each other questions all the way to Port Angeles and I learned a lot of this about Edward

We ate breakfast at a small diner an after that Edward took me the mall in Port Angeles which he made walk into all the stores and try on things which is the reason I don't like to shop but with Edward it was different he didn't do it to buy me clothes but to have fun he would pick out really dorky clothes and make me try them on and then we would laugh then i would pick a dorky outfit for him and we would laugh again. We bought a disposible camera and took pictures and while they developed them we walked around. We went into an antique store an there was a a bracelet with a small wooden wolf on it and on the other side the was a small dimond heart I thhought the combination of the two were weired but I fell in love with I checked the price to see if I had enough money but I wasn't even close.

"You want it" I had noticed Edward had come to stand by my side and was watching me.

"Yeah but I don't have enough money"

"Thats why I'm here"

"No Edward I won't let you"

"Fine"

"Thank you" I was relived that he gave up so easily.

"But I think Alice will love it" I was kind of dissapointed that he was taking it ot Alice but what did I care we were nothing and I was engaged.

"Yeah she'll probably love it"

We walked over to the register he paid with one of those black cards the ones that are unlimited the cashier was a girl in her twentys and was flirting with Edward and for some reason that pissed me off. We walked over to Wal-mart and picked up or photos we passed by Star Bucks and decided to drink a coffee and look at our photos at the end I kept the pictures of Edwrad and he kept around 12:30 we headed back to Forks and got there at 1:50 I'm guessinghe was trying to make the ride longer and I didn't mid I liked spending time with Edward he made me feel so care free.

"Thank you for everything" We were standing by my truck while I was getting ready to leave

"All I bought you was a coffee and breakfast"

"Well then let me rephrase that then Thank you for the coffee and breakfast"

"Your welcome Bella"

I turned around and opened my door and all my stuff fell out I leaned down to pick them up but Edward was all ready there I was about to grab my math book but Edward beat me to it and when our hands touched there was a spark thatwent through my whole body I wonder if he felt it. when we stood up we were closer than ever he started to lean in an I wanted him to do it I wanted him to kiss me but I was engaged I couldn't let him"

"Don't" I had forgotten to breath and I bearly let the word out

"Sorry Bella" He have me my books and walked away I knew I had pissed him off but it was best for him he would hate me when he found out I was stripper and that would hurt me even more.

I turned around climbed in my truck and headed to my personal hell.

**WHAT DO YO THINK IS IT GOOD. REVIEW PLEASE AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK SO I FINALLY GOT AROUND TO WRITING THE NEW CHAPTER I'M REALLY SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG BUT IVE BEEN VERY BUSY WITH SCHOOL LATLEY I'M REALLY SORRY. BUT, HERES THE NEW CHAPTER HOPE IT WAS WORTH THE WAIT!**

**CHAPTER 3**

It had been and amazing day I felt so carefree with Edward I could be the person I really was with him not some slutty whore like with James. The ride to James strip club felt shorter than ever I was so distracted thinking of Edward that I didn't notice I was there until I was parking my truck. As I got out of my truck and started walking toward the entrance I got panicky I remembered what had happened yesterday my legs started shaking I couldn't breathe I could feel Laurent's filthy hands all over my body. I was going to break down already I couldn't see and my legs felt wobbly and suddenly the floor was racing up to my face. I knew I was falling but I didn't feel the need to stop myself so I waited till my face hit the floor I didn't mind that the ground was wet and cold. The hard floor felt nice it helped me calm down a little bit. When I felt well enough I got up and planned to tell James I didn't feel well and ask if I could have the day off after all I hadn't had a day off from work since I started working here and I could make up for it another day. I walked in and the club was emptier than usual so this meant luck was on my side and I might get the day off. I saw James by the bar talking to one of the waitress it looked like she was flirting with him even the waitress were sluts at these kinds of places.

"James" he turned and looked at me with a huge fake smile on his face but truth is I didn't care.

"Bells, baby"

"Hey" I walked up to him and kissed him lightly on the lips but like every other time I didn't feel anything.

"You're late"

"Yeah I know I'm so sorry but I'm not feeling well today and I was wondering if I could have the day off I promise I'll make up for it tomorrow"

"Yeah sure baby but I wish you would have been here earlier because Laurent is back and he paid in advance for 1 hour with you" I felt my heart drop when I heard his name and once again I was dizzy suddenly the floor was coming up to my face again but it stopped two arms were wrapped around me but for some reason they didn't feel right anymore.

"Wow Bells you really don't look well"

"I don't feel well"

"I'm sorry that I'm doing this but could you take care of him and then you can leave I promise"

"Ok"

"That's my baby I left the clothes he wants you to wear in your dressing room"

I walked away quickly the faster I did things the faster I could get away from this place. On my counter there was a purple outfit I quickly got out of my clothes and put it on. It was a black and purple corset shirt with some purple leather buddy shorts and some black high heels. I let my hair down and just fixed my natural curls into half a ponytail then I outlined my eyes in black and put on some light purple eye shadow and some dark red lip-gloss to that made me look even skankier. I walked out and as yesterday head out toward the last room and there he was sitting on the bed looking straight at me with a huge smile on his face and as yesterday I felt like I recognized him from somewhere else but I didn't know from where, I ignored it , walked up to him and kissed him. The taste of his mouth on mine was disgusting but I didn't care I just wanted to get it over with.

"Hold on their Bell honey, I don't want any of that today"

"You don't?" I could feel the shocked expression on my face

"No, I just want to talk to you and get to know you better"

"Then why did you make me dress like this?"

"Because you have a sexy body and I like seeing you like this" Although I thought he was disgusting I couldn't help but blush. "You look very sexy when you blush"

"Thanks" I said looking down

"Well, well aren't we a little shy today what happened to yesterday's outgoing and not shy at all Bell…I think I like her more"

"Oh she's here, she's just not feeling too well today" I managed to make my voice into a soft purr and leaned in to speak at his ear. I could tell he was immediately turned on and it made me sick.

"Oh good cuz' I like her" he leaned in and kissed me except this time he didn't kiss me just to kiss me he put more emotion in it. It felt like James used to kiss me before I ran away with him it was sweet and had emotion in it but all I felt was disgust I hated every second of the kiss.

"Your such a good kisser Bell" He said against my mouth I could smell the alcohol on his breath and it made me sick. I pulled away and slowly got up.

"I'm really sorry Laurent but I really don't feel well, I'll tell James to give you your money back I'm really sorry"

"That's ok Bell I don't want my money back I just hope you feel ok"

"Thanks Laurent" with that I turned and left.

I walked back into the dressing rooms and changed back into my clothes I grabbed my hair into a ponytail and went out to look for James. I looked all around the club but he wasn't there then I went to his office and he wasn't there either. I thought about leaving without telling him but then I would be in huge trouble when he got home so I kept looking. I went to the back rooms to look for him but all the doors were opened except for 1 but I'd just come out of that one with Laurent. Not caring I decided to peek in the room maybe he was in there talking to Laurent when I opened the door I wished I had just left when I thought about it. There was James and the waitress that was flirting with him when I came in on the bed going at it like two monkeys they didn't even notice when I came in until I threw my shoe at the fucken slut it hit here so hard that she fell on top of James.

"What the fuck" I could tell James was pissed "What the hell Bella aren't you supposed to be with Laurent"

"You fucken bastard if you weren't too busy fucking this slut you would have notice this was the same room I was in with Laurent! You're a fucken pig I never want to see u again in my life" tears where running down my face but not because I was sad or hurt but because I was pissed as fuck and I had nothing better to say to the stupid dumass.

"Bella baby I can explain…."

"I don't want to fucken hear it James I just came by to tell you that I'm leaving and I guess now I can tell you that I hate you you're a sick bastard I don't EVER want to see you again I despise you and I hope she's a good fuck cuz' you can stay with her. WERE THREW"

I threw the engagement ring at him and ran out of the club. I thought he was going to try and follow me but he didn't and although I know that should have hurt it didn't I was glad he let me go and didn't come after me. I pushed my truck as fast it would go when I got home I once again got out the suitcases and packed up all my stuff not leaving one thing behind I was never planning on coming back to this filthy place. I grabbed a pen and paper and left a note for James I couldn't leave without telling him everything I felt.

_**James **_

_**I hate you! I don't know how I ever thought I loved you. You aren't even worth my fucking pity. I leave your house keys here because I never plan on coming back with them I leave all of the HORRIBLE memories I have with you. I now realized I NEVER loved you I was just a stupid teenager who thought she was in love but truth is that the only thing I liked was that you gave me presents all the time. What teenage girl wouldn't like that? Over the years I realized this but I thought I was being stupid I told myself that I was just going through a fase and that I would get over it. Well that never happen and I'm glad this happened you saved me from making the biggest mistake in my life and for that I thank you. With nothing more to say I leave this last note for you.**_

_**-Bella**_

_**P.S FUCK YOU AND I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL !**_

I put the note on the table and the keys on top I grabbed my stuff and walked out of the apartment never looking back I was starting a new life and I didn't want to remember anything. I hadn't thought about where I was going I drove around town for hours until it got dark that's when my phone rang I thought it would be James apologizing like many other times but was surprised to see it was Alice's name on the screen. I answered the call maybe she could help me.

"Hello"

"Bella thank god you answered…I wanted to invite you out dancing tonight"

"Alice…"I was about to tell her about my problem when she interrupted

"You can't say no Bella…I'll go over to your house and fix you up . You don't have to come to mine"

"That's just the problem Alice I don't have where to stay"

"What are you talking about Bella"

"Umm can I come over to your house and tell you about it"

"Sure Bella you can tell me while I fix you up"

"Ok" she gave me directions to her house and then we hung up.

I drove to their house it wasn't that hard to find just outside town down a long unpaved road. When I came in to their driveway I was amazed by their house it was huge but what had my mouth hanging open was that the house was painted a soft, faded white and it was three stories tall, rectangular and well-proportioned it looked spectacular . I could here a river close by hidden by the forest around me. I walked up there stairs and knocked lightly on the door. Before I could finish knocking Alice was at the door letting me in.

"Come in please, Bella"

"Thanks Alice"

When I walked in I was even more amazed it was bright, very open, and very large. The back, south-facing wall had been entirely replaced by glass and beyond the shade of the trees I could see the river. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, the high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets where all various shades of white.

"I'm glad you're here Bella we need to get you ready and we don't have much time, meanwhile you can tell my about your little problem."

While she got me ready I told her everything since I had moved in with James leaving out the strip club part. Meanwhile Alice worked on fixing me so we could go out tonight I didn't really feel like going out but I thought it would help take things out of my mind and Edward was going and I really wanted to go out with him. When I finished telling Alice my story she told me how sorry she felt for me.

"Don't worry about it Alice I'm glad all this happened this way I didn't make the biggest mistake of my life and married him…..but I was wondering if I could stay over tonight since I have nowhere else to go"

"Of course you can Bella you can stay in one of the guest rooms for as long as you want"

"You sure your parents won't have a problem with it"

"Of course not I'm sure they'll love to have you here"

"Thanks Alice it will only be till I find a place to stay I promise"

"Don't worry about it Bella I told you already you can stay here as long as you want"

"Thanks Alice"

"Finished and with 10 minutes to spare"

Alice had finished straining my hair leaving just the tips curled giving a fancy looking hair style but still casual. She had giving a Smokey look on my eyes applying black eyeliner and mascara as well, on my lips all I wore was lip-gloss. She hadn't put anything on my cheeks cuz' she said my natural blush would do the trick, which of course made me blush in that moment. After she finished with my makeup and hair she made me put on a tightly fitted blue dress that went down to mid-thigh, right below my boobs it had a black band that help lift them and so I was showing off some cleavage tonight as for the shoes they were death traps for me, black high heels. For accessories I wore a long silver necklace with a small heart and silver hoop earrings. I had to say I looked HOT but once I saw Rose I didn't really feel hot anymore she looked stunning.

She was wearing a tightly fitted metallic green dress that contrasted great with her skin it covered just perfectly below her butt. Her hair was down in soft curls and she had light green eye shadow on, she as well only wore lip-gloss. She was also wearing a long necklace with a heart at the end and hoop earrings. With this she wore some silver high heels. As for Alice she looked beautiful she was wearing a black strapless dress that went down to her mid-thigh around her waist she wore a belt made of diamonds I could tell they weren't real but they still shown beautifully against the light. She was also wore a shorter version of mine and Rosalie's necklace, black high heels and very soft makeup. Her usual spiky hair was strained down against her head.

We went downstairs to meet the guys who had been waiting for us for more than half an hour now. We walked down the stairs slowly trying not to fall well at least that's why I was walking slowly. When I saw Edward at the bottom of the stairs waiting for us I had to bight my lip he looked beautiful. He was wearing some black skinny jeans and a simple white V-neck t-shirt with some black Nikes. When he saw me a wide smile spread across his face and I couldn't help smiling myself. When I got to the bottom of the steps he greeted me with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Bella I didn't know you'd be joining us tonight"

"Well I didn't know anything myself until like about an hour ago" I was glad the incident this afternoon hadn't affected our friendship because I really did like Edward.

"Well let's get going" Emmett said in a booming voice "Oh hey Bella I didn't know you were here"

"Of course you didn't Emmett you were too busy eating Rosalie's face off to notice" Alice answered before I could making Rosalie blush we all laughed. By then Emmett had me trapped in a big bear hug and to tell you the truth I couldn't breathe.

"I….can't…breathe….Emmett…."

"Oh sorry Bella…..Lets go what are we waiting for"

"For you to stop trying to kill Bella" Edward answered in a sarcastic voice and smiled at me.

We drove all the way to Port Angles and went to the one of the coolest clubs in town. It was called **MIDNIGHT SUN **the name didn't make any sense but I heard it was pretty cool. There was a long line to enter I thought we were going to have to wait and I was really threating that in these heels but we didn't we went straight up to the front of the line.

"Oh Bella you're going to have to pretend to be Edward girlfriend so they let you in with us. Is that ok?"

"Sure Alice that's fine with me as long at its fine with Edward"

"Edward?"

"Sure, I don't mind"

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett walked ahead of while I stayed behind with Edward while we walked he smoothly took my hand in his the same electric shock went through my hand at school went through my me again. He had to of felt that but I couldn't be sure cuz' he didn't even flinch like I did.

"Is this ok cuz' we have to pretend but if you're not ok…"

"No this is fine" I answered him before he could even finish speaking .Of course I blushed I seemed so desperate but all he did was smile. His hand and mine felt perfect together like a puzzle peace and I never wanted to let him go.

We walked up to the man at the door and they gave him there last name. He looked over his list and lets us in. We walked down a long dark hallway my hand was still in Edwards even though we didn't have to pretend anymore. We crossed some curtains and came into a huge room that was painted black and red giving it a scary look in the center the dance floor was made of glass with a huge disco ball on top. We walked all the way to the corner of the club and sat there. I sat beside Edward then Rosalie and Emmett and lastly Jasper and Alice. When we sat down Edward still held my hand under the table. But that ended when the boys went to get us drinks Edward let go of my hand and I immediately felt empty. I didn't want him to let me go I wanted him to keep holding my hand a never let go. They came back with drinks for all of us and Edward sat by me again he had his hand on his lap and I have no idea where I got the courage but I grabbed his hand in mine and put them on my lap. He slowly turned to me and I could tell he was stunned by my actions but he had a huge smile on his face.

We sat there for a while talking and joking around I felt like I actually fit in and I loved the feeling for once in my life I was happy. I loved how they all got along and how nobody was left out they always included me in their conversation. It was so easy to talk to them and they didn't once make fun of me.

"Ok enough of just sitting here I want to dance" Rosalie was getting up and moving her hips to the beat of the music "Alice, Bella?"

"SURE" we both said in together I wasn't one to dance much but I felt like it tonight.

I let go of Edwards hand and walked out to the dance floor with the girls. We slowly started swaying our hips to the music and then decided to give everyone a show and started dancing together very closely all the guys in the club were watching us that is until Emmett, Jasper and Edward came to dance with us. Edward put his hand on my hips that kept swaying with the music. Suddenly the music rhythm changed and a slow song came on I didn't know what to do I was going to go back and sit down then Edward grabbed me and pulled me to his chest he put his hand on my back and held my hands in his. Meanwhile I put my other hand on his shoulder and just like that we started dancing slowly I didn't know how to but he was such a great dancer there was no problem. I looked up from the floor to find him looking at me; my little move had left our lips a few inches apart. I saw his eyes trail down to my lips and he slowly licked his lips as if asking for permission. All I could do was raise my head up higher so we were closer. When he got the clue he slowly leaned down and pressed his lips lightly to mine our lips moved slowly against each other it was a short kiss but it left op breathless.

When we split up I needed more and that's exactly what I did I got more. I pressed my lips to his more eagerly this time. This kiss was longer and more passionate he wrapped both his arms around me and pulled me closer while my hands made their way up to his hair and pressed him tighter to me. When we finally let go neither of us could breathe we looked into each other eyes and I immediately blushed thinking of what I had just done. I looked down and buried my face into his chest with a huge smile on my face. He put his finger under my chin and lifted my face up to his and kissed me once, twice and a third time. He was about to do it again when Alice came and interrupted us.

"Ok love birds break it up its time to go home it getting late and we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow"

"What do you mean?"

"Bella tomorrow is Saturday, every Saturday we go shopping to Seattle"

"OH"

"and of course your coming with us"

"Ok then I guess we should go"

We walked back to the car and once again Edward held my hand the difference this time was that I knew that my hand was meant to be there and it was going to stay there until Edward wanted it. The ride home was more quite except for the noise of the engine that ended up putting me to sleep with Edwards arms wrapped around me.

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS WORTH THE WAIT AND ALL I HAVE TO SAY NOW IS REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! **


End file.
